


A Sanguinala Fairytale

by Over_Run_666



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Feeding, Master/Pet, Petplay, Sexy, craftworld - Freeform, sanguinala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: A tongue in cheek story around the Sanguinala holiday on a planet that really into it.
Kudos: 5





	A Sanguinala Fairytale

**A Sanguinala Fairytale**  
An erotic, Lesbian, BDSM, 40k fanfiction  
By Over_run_666

Private First Class Seryan Marley of Yule 25th Mechanised Infantry trudged through the deep snow, arms held tightly around her to offer some protection from the bitter cold. Her white and grey heavy cold weather parker with its hood pulled tight over her helmet covering most of her face except the photovisor, was still insufficient in the cold.  
She was the last survivor of the ambush of 4th squad, 3rd platoon, 5th company of the Yule 25th mechanised infantry.  
Being born on Yule she was more than used to the cold nights of this region. It figures that her Chimera would hit a mine on the shortest day.   
Which by coincidence was the eve of Sanguinala on this planet.   
Of course, the Ecclesiarchy didn’t say it was a coincidence. That it was made to happen when 10 thousand years ago when the Great Angel and his Legion relieved the planet from siege by seditionist forces.  
She always loved Sanguinala as a child, those bitter nights, curled up in front of the fire singing hymns, drinking mulled amasec.  
Little did she know on her eighteenth such celebration she would be forced to tromp through snowy wilderness towards base after her platoon was ambushed by traitors…  
That her whole squad would have been shot, burned or hacked to death.  
That she might die out here, alone.  
She shuddered as much from the memory as the cold. Even if she had evaded the heretics, she might still be caught be ambushed a Yule cat, or those mysterious xenos that they keep hearing about.  
Much though the officials keep denying their existence.  
She didn’t even begrudge the rest of the platoon heading out. It was basic training to get out of the ambush and book it.   
They could be forgiven for thinking they were all dead by that point. The krak missile lit them up perfectly. The two that were killed by the armour piercing blast were the lucky ones.   
The most unfortunate ones where the ones who burned.  
It was just a shame microbead stopped working in the roll, that the burning and traitors took care of the other vox.  
She tried to put it out of her mind. She must be a good 10 miles from the ambush now, just another 20 to go. Should be fairly safe from the damn rebels now.  
She started singing Sanguinala hymns under her breath.   
It did more than perk up her spirits. With the deep white snow over that evergreen forest she was skirting, with the clear stary sky above. She thought she saw a shooting star.   
It was beautiful out here. A world worth fighting for.  
A crunch of snow behind her made her turn and unshoulder her trusty las-carbine. It seemed to come from the treeline but she saw nothing either other than the deep shadows.  
She deployed her photovisor and stared into the now green scale landscape.   
Still, she saw nothing but hooved animal tracks in the snow.   
But what was that a sound, borne on the wind, it seemed close and distant at the same time.   
It sounded like bells.  
She turned suddenly, she couldn’t explain why, that seemed to be the only place the sound didn’t come from. Perhaps that was why.  
Something red and white smacked against the gun as she turned knocking it out of her hands.   
It looked like just a red and white striped semi-circular handled walking stick.  
She drew her knife and faced what was holding it.  
There were five of them. Woman obviously, slender women. They wore a mask, like some kind of deer that only covered their eyes and nose. The black gem eyes were surrounded with white. It was brown down the forehead to the nose which was black on all the girls except the one front and centre whose was slightly luminescent red.  
They had large brown furry ears and large antlers, decorated with strings of sparkling thread, jutting out of their messy, partially braided hair. The centre girl had bright red hair, the other girls had black, blonde, brown and white. The middle girls’ antlers where far larger than the others.  
Also poking out of their hair were their real ears, pointed ears. Elf ears, just like the ancient myths.   
Now it was pretty much accepted that those storied elves were the confusing xenos the Aeldari. As such they were forbidden from telling such tales but they persisted non-the less.  
Around the mask the girls had tan make up gradients with a spattering of white spots to the side of her face. They had lines down the centre of their septum and a dark upper lip again reminiscent of hoofed ruminant herd animals.   
Each of the girls wore little more than cropped vest of brown fur, with a heart of white fur over her breasts down to their sternum. Leaving deep, inviting cleavage.   
Their crotch was covered with a brown fury bikini pants with a patch of white at the front.  
The shoulder straps, collar, thigh cuffs and belt formed a brown leather harness, bedecked with bells. Especially around the waist.  
In centre of that white hear in their chest was a red ribbon bow. This was repeated again on either side of their waist and on their collar.  
The legs were covered in knee length fury boots, but their legs were bent at the knee and made digitigrade by a length slender foot extension that ended in a wide black split hoof that peeked from under the fetlocks.  
Their hands were covered in elbow length brown fur thumbhole gloves terminated in black rubber fingers and thumbs.  
These gloves held those red and white, spiral stripped canes. The centre one had two, one of which was pointed at the guardswoman now.  
Seryan panted releasing a cloud of visible vapour as she scanned for assembled force in front of her.  
“So cute.” She let out, almost involuntarily.  
“NO!” Responded the a harmonious, feminine, slightly modulated, voice from the centre woman. “You are a prisoner of the Romping Reindeer aspect warriors actually.”   
“And we are quite fearsome so drop your weapons.”  
The guardswoman was shocked that this xeno could speak Imperial common. The accent, the affectation was alien but the sense of indignation was palpable. She looked around at the forces, she didn’t know what those strange weapons did but she was completely outnumbered. She dropped her knife in the snow and raised her hands slowly.  
The centre woman smiled a little and in one smooth motion hooked her cane in her harness, pulled a sparkling red bauble from her belt and tossed it at the guardswoman.  
It shattered against her into a shower of sparkling dust that covered the cold girl.   
She looked down to at her outfit and hands. Her thick coat, flack fatigues, and gloves where falling apart. Disintegrating before her eyes.  
“AAAAARRGGGGGHHH!” She screamed as fell to the snow desperately brushing away the solvent but just tearing away her clothing faster.  
“WHAT!” One of the Reindeer girls ran up to her, mechanical voice sounding concerned. “Did you hurt yourself falling.” She brushed her blond hair from in front of her face as she leaned over.  
The guardswoman sat up and looked at herself. She was sitting naked in the snow, surrounded by the small metal bits that remained of her gear. The starlight shone on her pale cold climate skin. Tough training had made her physique tight, athletic. She looked up from under her short messy blonde hair from her bright green eyes that seemed to catch both the stars and the many reflective items from the aspect warriors. “No, no. I’m alright thanks. I just thought it was some kind of acid that was going to dissolve me into a puddle.”  
One of the Aspect warriors with black hair leaned over, steadying herself against a fencepost.  
The blonde warrior responded. “Ew gross! No, no it just removes any natural materials and polymers you are wearing so we can take you in.”  
The guardswoman smiled, hugging her naked shivering self. She started to stand. “S, Sorry. I h,had you p,p,pretty ladies wrong.”  
This seemed to antagonise main, red-headed, Reindeer. She stepped forwards, pointed her cane at the girl.”  
A steam of sparkling red, green and silver material flew out of end of the strange weapon enveloping the woman.  
“AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!” The guardswoman screamed as it covered her.  
“What, what? Are you hurt again?” Blondie asked, clearly concerned.  
The guardswoman tried to sit but was too constrained. She looked down at herself again. Thin, unbreakable, shiny, metallic material covered her from the neck down in tight red and silver patterns. Her legs were wrapped tightly together, arms held close by her side. A wide green ribbon was wrapped around her in both directions, around her chest and arms, over her shoulders down to her wrapped hands. In the centre it formed a large complicated bouncy bow.  
“I’m, I’m alright thanks sweetheart. I thought it was that monomolecular wire stuff. I thought I was being cut up into cubes of flesh.”  
The black-haired woman turned away, pulled her mask up and vomited into the snow.   
The brown-haired one rushed over to her colleague stowing her cane in her harness. She brushed the woman’s hair from her face and rubbed her back. She turned accusatorially. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Look what you did to Comet!”  
“I’m sorry.” The bound human said contritely. They told us you Xenos would be blood thirsty not… adorable.”  
The centre Aeldari responded “Well look at you now. Completely at our mercy. Is that adorable?”  
Seryan looked down at herself again, though she was completely restrained she wrapped like an expensive present, shiny and draped in ribbons but still it showed off her fine figure. “Yes, very.” She said honestly and apologetically.  
The white-haired Reindeer pulled her mask off up and off her head. Her eyes had dark liner and mascara with white eyeshadow like her mask, and her nose had a black patch on the bottom and brown makeup. Those eyes had tears welling up in them. “I TOLD you we weren’t scary!”  
The Exarch remained tried to take control of the situation again. Turning to the white haired Aeldari she called her out. “Maintain your war mask Prancer. We are plenty fearsome enough. This woman is clearly in some sort of shock at our ferocity.”  
With her back to the human, she revealed a stubby, furry tail, white on its upturned underside, attached to her pants. It was wagging slightly as she berated her colleague.   
Absolutely darling.  
“I’m scared, honest.” The guardswoman lied, just feeling sorry for them at this point.  
Blondie pulled their captive to her feet. The guardswoman had to hop around a couple of times to make sure she was stable. She made sure to need to hop closer to the nearest reindeer girl.  
“Are you warm enough now… prisoner. You know… for er minimum prisoner requirements.” The blonde reindeer said.  
Rudely the human answered a question with a question. “Aren’t you all cold? Shouldn’t you have full clothing in this weather?”  
The exarch answered with a dismissive tone. “Of course! We were going to wrap ourselves in layers and layers of wraithsung cloth rather than just some psychic cold wards.”  
The Aspect warriors all laughed a little.  
Seryan noticed that she was in fact quite snug in her wrapping. “Still a little cold.” She said, giving her captor some big puppy dog eyes.   
The Aeldari girl smiled… then put on serious face. “Yes… well good.”  
The guardswoman made herself shiver a little. Her face was pretty cold to be honest.  
The Romping Reindeer woman pulled her into her ample bosom. Her soft flesh and fur were pleasingly warm. She noticed that the fury top was in fact alien armour unearth the warm form. For whatever good that would do.  
“Right, we better get our captive back to base then.” The Exarch seemed happy that that things were somewhat under control.  
“Vixen, Cupid. Take the prisoner.”  
From her prime position Seryan noted that the blonde Aeldari whose cleavage she was working her way into now responded at the name Vixen. That meant the brown-haired one was Cupid. She smiled to herself, even more so.   
She tried to tell herself that it was because she was gleaning much needed info for later escape.   
However, the reality was that it was all so bloody cute that she couldn’t keep it in.   
She had learned that it upset them to say it out loud though.  
The brown haired one did indeed arrive. She was in a much worse mood with the bound human.  
The two Aspect warriors got to work attaching ribbons from their belts to Seryans bindings with their canes. Due to the length of their weapons, they were producing streamers to each other’s belts.  
Before long the Aeldari stepped away from each other which pitched Seryan onto her back, but she never hit snow. Instead, she was suspended between their harnesses, a little off the ground. She had additional green ribbons around her, especially her legs, which led to the harnesses of either girl.  
After a little scare she smiled at the brown-haired aspect warrior.   
She seemed to smile back automatically before shaking her head. Pointing her cane weapon at the girls face she gentle told her. “We can’t have you blathering on while we are on the move unfortunately.”  
A very short stream of sparkling colours shot from the cane.   
Almost immediately Seryan was covered up to the bottom of the eye sockets in the shiny wrapping, another green ribbon around her face and another complicated bow over her mouth.   
It had gagged her tightly. But she was relieved to find she could breathe easily through it. She could feel it taking up most of her mouth. It tasted like fruit and subtle spices. It might have been the best thing she had tasted since she had joined the guard.  
Though she wasn’t sure the Aeldari could see it, she smiled again at Cupid.   
Cupid did see, with her fine xenos senses and whatever technology was in her mask. She smiled back at the bound human and gentle stroked the humans bound toes in front of her.  
She heard the others start running, then Vixen, then Cupid. She was held taught between them as started moving in perfect step.   
They sped through the wilderness. With the stars above stationary, she could only judge speed by her bouncing and the occasional passing tree or post. And it was fast. Far faster than human running speed and these women didn’t seem to be tiring very much at all.  
Eventually, shockingly, the stars above suddenly changed to a bright scintillating colours across a smooth tunnel.  
It was confusing, hard for her keep track of especially bouncing along at that speed.  
Suddenly Seryan had to close her eyes to a new brightness.   
Blearily the guardswoman squinted into the light, blinking until a picture formed.   
A picture that shocked the tightly bound woman.  
The stars were still there, though different constellations to what she saw every night. It was only visible through a giant flawless glass dome.   
It was below that these street lights, or whatever they were, were suspended. Lights of many different colours came from small orbs hanging in rows from elegant posts and from the edge of buildings.   
Neither the posts design nor the buildings architecture was recognisable. Nor was the strange trees and plants that grew everywhere, in gardens and planters to a nearly wild park. The constructions were too slender, too delicate, too intricate for any human construction she had ever seen. She wondered at the shapes and lines, the bright colours. It was like something out of a fairy tale.  
Through there was still snow collecting on all of these roofs and the alien evergreen trees.  
Near what must be the centre of the dome a giant triangular tree was decorated with strings of brightly coloured lights. Glass baubles and streams of shiny, metallic, brightly coloured streamers.  
Right at it’s top, just below the dome, was a glowing model of an angel in gold, wings spread wide.  
When Seryan looked around rather than up, she noticed that other people have started to gather from out of the buildings and out of streets and parks.  
Beautiful elves were coming to investigate their new visitor. Elves wearing clothes of green and red, all trimmed white fur and hung with golden bells. Those that were outside originally may have had coats and scarves in brown, red and green colours. Many had short skirts and dresses with white and red stripped stockings.   
The stories had made them sound so much smaller than they were. People sized and beautiful. With eyes full of excitement. Bright eyes in piercing colours, many of which were not seen on humans. From under perfectly cut shiny hair of all colours  
It took the fine imperial citizen a while to remember to raise her head and look back past cupid.   
There was still a gateway there, to that strange tunnel they had travelled through. But it was growing smaller by the second. It vanished before her very eyes. Clearly some kind of portal, between those tall arching spires, that was closed now.  
There was much chatter all around her, Aeldari civilians crowded to get a look at the mysterious stranger amongst them.  
“Isn’t she pretty?” Seryan picked out a melodic voice say from the crowd. She was surprised that they seemed to be speaking Imperial for the most part.  
“Is she one of the THEM?” She heard an Eldar woman ask Vixen conspiratorially. Her eyes flicked backwards to see the blonde aspect warrior nod conspiratorially.  
The stern Exarch saw the commotion and was not best pleased. “Stand back! This is a dangerous prisoner of war.”  
There were grumbles as the crowd dispersed.

****

Entering the room first was Seryan’s Guardian escort. She wore a knee length green mesh armour long sleeved dress. The mesh cloth was covered in closely fitting, thin, light plates that accentuated her breasts and pleated her skirt that was hemmed with a white fur. Her legs were covered in red and white striped socks and terminated in pointed green boots with bells. Her face was framed with a green plasticky comms array. Finally, she wore a pointed red, white furred brimmed hat with a white pom-pom. Around her waist was a thick black belt that held a holster for an alien needle pistol.  
She led the captive human by a green ribbon that tied to a ribbon collar around her neck via a large bow. They had removed the restraints around her mouth and torn away the wrapping around her lower legs. The guardswoman was hobbled at the knee by the tight shiny material forming a kind of dress that tightly held her arms.  
She looked around the room in shock. It was warmly lit by rows of multile coloured lights. Shiny patterns in red and green were around all walls and the carpet was thick and white. “WOW! Did you not have a prison cell, this is amazing, this is how I imagined princesses’ lives.”  
Her guardian looked around, going a little red in the face. “This? This is a prison cell?”  
“Wow.” Said the captive human. “My whole family lived in a place smaller than this. Three generations. 12 of us. I never knew of warmth like this until I was in that burning chimera.”  
“Aww” The Aeldari said, leading the human by the ribbon to be large bed. “You poor dear. Well, I guess even in small Craftworlds like this there’s not a lot of us so we have a lot of free space.”  
“Ohh, that’s sad.” The human had already diverted the pity.   
“What is your name?” She asked her guard.  
The human looked back and beamed, still quite excited. “Seryan. What’s yours?”  
Before she could remember to not give the prisoner her name the guardian replied. “Caendaer”.  
“What a pretty name.” The human smiled before looking around the room again. “Why are there no bars on the window?” She said glancing at the large and decorative panes.  
The elf looked at the window, actually having to check that the window was as she remembered it. “Those are bars.” She had determined the source of the confusion. The wavy interconnected sections between the panes were clearly mistaken for some kind of stained glass.   
“You’re kidding. I thought that was all decoration.”  
“They are a bit fancy I’ll give you that. You don’t know how difficult it is dealing with Bonesingers. I said we need simple straight bars. Kaylith said that she ‘…hadn’t sung a straight line that wasn’t a gun barrel’ in her whole life and we’d get ‘What we were sung.’”  
“Wow this bed is so soft.” Seryan was sitting on the bed bouncing.   
“It’s just a bed…” Caendaer was becoming more and more aware of how impoverished these teeming human masses where. “Nothing special. We asked for the most basic they could make.”  
She advanced on the human who was lying on the bed, still holding the ribbon, still surprised that the tightly restrained soldier was in such high spirits.  
“How old are you?”  
“Me? 18 how old are you?”  
“Awww.” Doing a bit of maths in her head quickly. “I’m 112 in your years.”  
“Wow, you look younger than me… and so much more pretty.”  
The Aeldari blushed.  
Then they were interrupted by a loud rumbling.   
It was time for the human to go red and look down at her tightly bound, metallic patterned belly. “Sorry.”  
“When was the last time you ate?” The Eldar woman looked concerned.  
“Oh, don’t worry about me I had a full portion of gruel this morning and half a ration biscuit for lunch. It’s a bit of shame, tomorrow we would have got an extra half portion of gruel because it was Sanguinala.”  
Caendaer nearly broke into tears. She turned and pressed a button her device around her face.  
Seryan’s eyes went wide as the Caendaer placed a plate of food in front of her. “Wow, is this all for me?”  
The Aeldari looked confused at the plate of roast poultry, veg and gravy. “It’s just left overs we warmed up.”  
The guardswoman, who’s arms were still pinned by her sides in this package themed bondage went to dive in face first.  
“Ah.” The elf stopped her with a slight pressure on her forehead. She sat down and began cutting up the food as the human licked her lips.   
Caendaer carefully fed Seryan a forkful directly.  
The human chewed for a while, swallowed and began to cry. “This is so beautiful, it’s the best thing I ever tasted. I feel like a princess.”  
“Well. Eat it up while it’s warm.” The Aeldari began to well up. She was finding this poor woman very difficult to treat like a prisoner.   
She continued to feed the woman through both courses. They became physically closer as Caender fed the human more and more. Seryan literally pushed her chair closer as the meal continued, in between blubbing and chomping.  
Caendaer had just finished feeding the blubbing human a pudding in cream sauce when the doors burst open.  
The five Romping Reindeer into what was apparently their jail’s dinner hall.  
With a quick hand signal the black-haired Comet stormed towards the pair. She snatched the ribbon up and pulled. Seryan was yanked out of the chair, her bare feet padding with many tiny steps as she tried to regain her balance with her knees hobbled by her bindings.  
Comet seemed to take pleasure in dragging the women outside.  
The snow was cold on her bare feet, but she more interested in the commotion around that magical portal that was open currently.  
A massive form came through, literally flying through portal on white wings with a sound of a pulsing jet. As soon as she saw its red power armour, she knew what she was looking at thought she had never seen one before. An Adeptus Astartes Space Marine.  
She gasped and called out expecting a slaughter. “NO!”   
These poor xenos were friendly, and cute and had amazing food.  
“He is come!” Said Prancer.  
The human was surprised by this reaction and that of the crowd.   
They seemed to be welcoming the Space Marine.  
Seryan was pulled towards to solitary warrior of the Imperial. It was every part the Angel of the Emperor she had imagined. Towering several feet over the Aeldari but far wider, especially in that heavy armour.   
The red armour was intricately decorated and trimmed in white fur. It had Large wings on its shoulder pads and the face was made to resemble an golden angelic visage.   
Surely Sanguinius himself. Except there was a thick white beard over its chin and white fur brimmed long red hat with a white pom-pom.   
Over its chest was a thigh it had red sleeveless fur trimmed coat with a thick black belt.  
With wide eyes Seryan exclaimed to herself. “Santanor! He IS real?”  
The guardswoman was so confused. She looked to Cupid, who noticed, moved closer and started whispering.  
“The Santanor. He comes on this night every year to take the toys we make to the good boys and girls of Yule.”  
“Thousands of years ago our Craftworld, Alfar, was under attack. Caught up in your Imperium’s war. Sanguinius’ Legion helped, broke the siege, drove the chaos forces off. In return we helped feed the people of Yule after he relieved that planet. Now every year we make gifts and HE arrives.”  
“So few good boys and girls.” Cupid shook her head.   
The crowd parted and the Santanor walked towards them.   
Seryan stood in mute awe. Then it spoke and a deep mechanical voice.  
“HO HO HO! Is this the one?”  
The Exarch looked at her, then at the Santanor. “Yes, this is the good girl.”  
Santanor sat down on a flat stone bench and patted its knee with a thump. “Come on little one. Tell me what you want for Sanguinala.”  
The human looked around. Looked at each of the aspect warriors, expecting at any moment one of them to let on that this was some kind of trick. Satisfied, she shuffled towards the Astartes.  
She bounced onto his knee where he supported her back gently.   
Then she leaned in whispered to him.  
“Oh.” His deep voice replied. “Are you sure?”  
She nodded her head, still somewhat awestruck.  
“Well. That sounds like it be more of a gift from Rudolph.” He looked at the Exarch expectantly. Somehow, she already knew the request.  
All of the other Reindeer looked at Rudolph. Then all of the elves looked at her.  
The red-haired aspect warrior looked all around her. Clearly a little anxious, clearly feeling the pressure. “Oh alright.” She said resignedly.   
The gathered crowd of elves cheered.  
Seryan jumped off Santanors lap and waddled to the Exarch. To her surprise Rudolph pulled off her mask, breaking her own warrior mask, she looked at the human with blue eyes that shone like diamonds.   
The guardswoman leaned forwards and kissed her right on the lips.  
Seryan walked out into the snow carefully, putting one hoof in front of the other, she was still far from skilled with these Reindeer boots. Her crotch was covered by those small fur pants, with it’s tail at the back. Her chest was covered by that fur vest with its heart of white fur. Antlers and big furry ears sprouted from her neatly styled, short blonde hair. She was wrapped in that leather harness with its jingling bells. The only thing she lacked was the weapons and the mask. She wasn’t a true aspect warrior. She wouldn’t live long enough to be one. But her face was made up with the tan make up and pale spots, the black on her upper lip and the tip of her nose.   
Her fur gloves terminated in tight rubber mitts that looked like hooves. They enclosed her fingers tightly, making them useless.   
She wasn’t entirely trusted yet.  
Out in the courtyard garden before the web way portal the elves were making busy while the crowds of Aeldari watched from a safe distance.   
The human plodded over to the floating red sleigh that the Santanor was filling with bags of toys, readying them to be sent through the webway.  
In front of the sleigh the Romping Reindeer were preparing. They was a shaft from the sleigh that had two cross bars on it.   
Rudolph picked up the end of the beam and locked it solidly to the back of her harness. Each of the other 4 took up position at one end of a crossbar and locked it to their own harnesses.   
Started with the Exarch they each picked up a bell covered read leather bridle from the shaft, that was attached to the red reigns that led back to the sleigh.   
They put the bridal over their heads, over their antlers, putting the bit between their teeth, the straps over their mask and antlers, buckling them tight behind their heads.  
Properly bound to the floating vehicle they waited patiently with their hands behind their backs. Eldar helpers approached with red leather cones, also bedecked with bells. The cones were putt over the Reindeers arms and buckled tightly, attached firmly to the girls harnesses at the top and firmly to the sleighs spar at the narrow, bottom end. This strictly bound their arms behind their backs and to the spar of the sleigh.  
Starting with Cupid at the back Seryan went around kissing each of the Romping Reindeer on the cheeks. Comet was the last one, the dark haired Eldar leaned away from the human, as far as her tight bindings would allow.   
Seryan stood up straight and saluted, as much as she could with her rubber fist mitts. “I’m sorry Cupid. I misjudged you all when we first met. They told us such wicked things about you all. I was a fool and I hope to make it up to you one day.”   
Vixen regarded her, rolled her eyes behind her mask and leaned back towards the human. The former guardswoman screwed her face up with excited then landed a big long kiss on the Reindeers face.  
The human backed off as Santanor indicated he was ready with a wave.  
Then he called each aspect warrior by name as he lashed each of their bare buttocks with a long whip.  
“On Cupid. On Prancer, On Rudolph, On Vixen, On Comet.”  
The sleigh rolled forward and the portal opened and soon they were shooting through it.


End file.
